


Kitten Pajamas

by cx_shhhh



Series: In Which Enjolras Freaks Out About What Grantaire Wears Sometimes [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, R wears kitten pajamas, Some Cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he's too cute, kitten pajamas, others briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: Enjolras has a revelation and decides that the middle of the night is the best time to confess his feelings. He's effectively derailed from his plan of action by the adorable sight of a sleepy Grantaire wearingkitten pajamas.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: In Which Enjolras Freaks Out About What Grantaire Wears Sometimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843012
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	Kitten Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [cou-fey-rac](https://cou-fey-rac.tumblr.com/) and [lordofthebookthieves](https://lordofthebookthieves.tumblr.com/) for reading it first.

One minute, Grantaire is happily curled up in his bed, blanket tucked up to his nose. The next minute, the door is being pounded, rudely awakening him. Groaning a bit, he pushes the covers off, taking a moment to look back sadly at his warm and cozy bed, before getting up to see who is being so annoying at ass o’clock in the morning. Grantaire winces when his bare feet make contact with the cold floor, and he tugs the sleeves of his soft shirt past his wrists to return warmth to his fingers.

“I hope you know what the fucking time is-” Grantaire has to cut his quiet grumbling off abruptly when he finally registers who is standing at the other side of the door. Blond hair and blue eyes. Tall. It could literally only be one person. “A-Apollo. To what do I owe the honor of your presence at-” he checks the time, “-three in the morning? It’s a bit too early for the sun, don’t you think?”

In a moment of hindsight, Grantaire should’ve changed into something other than pajamas before facing any intruder. In addition, it’s totally not worth the embarrassment of having the man he’s been trying to hide his rather obvious feelings from stare at him when he can feel his eyelids drooping. Grantaire raises a fist to rub at his eyes when he catches a glimpse of his sleeve and realizes that he really should’ve changed into clothes that _aren’t his kitten pajamas_.

A thoughtful and kind gift from Joly, Grantaire doesn’t even think twice before slipping into the matching set. They’re soft flannel and in his favorite shade of green with tiny cartoon cat faces printed all over. Grantaire automatically regrets turning on the lamp outside his apartment because now his blush is visible to Enjolras. It’s quite awkward, the two of them standing there while Grantaire feels his face getting hotter and hotter. He clears his throat, which seems to urge Enjolras to attention.

* * *

  
Shaking out of his stupor, Enjolras quickly turns away from the distraction that is Grantaire. In fact, that’s why he is here, being let into Grantaire’s house at least three hours before he usually awakens. The confession he had prepared with the same care as any speech to rally the public suddenly fizzles away and dies on his tongue. 

Enjolras thinks of himself as a put-together individual, as much as Combeferre would disagree, but in this moment, he is caught unawares by the adorable, adorable sight of Grantaire wearing ridiculous kitten pajamas. A _sleepy_ Grantaire who looks all soft and in need of some cuddling. Enjolras can’t believe the same man who would tear his arguments apart while hiding behind a cynical smirk and a bottle would wear a matching set of pajamas. _With kittens on them._ Enjolras finds he doesn’t quite mind this duality, the juxtaposition between a sharp tongue and soft face. 

Enjolras finds himself slightly distracted by the way the top seems too big, sleeves flopping over Grantaire’s wrists and the collar sliding off one shoulder, revealing the creamy skin underneath. The embarrassing urge to lick his skin is quickly suppressed. Grantaire’s hair is wilder than usual, and there are faint creases on his cheek, like it was smushed into a pillow. His face is flushed to a red which Enjolras now knows will now be his favorite color. In one word, Grantaire looks _soft._ This is all a bit overwhelming for Enjolras. He only came to confess his love and affection for the man, but that love and affection is now swelling out of control. Enjolras feels his heart swoop behind his breastbone and so desperately wants to fold Grantaire into a hug that would hopefully convey that love for him.

“Oh, uh, I had something to tell you,” Enjolras grits out. “It’s been bothering me for weeks now, so forgive me for being so blunt and visiting you at this hour.”

Grantaire just flinches a little which gets rid of the urge to fall forward, asleep, into Enjolras’s arms. “Don’t keep me in suspense. What do I need to do? Perhaps drink less? Quit distracting Joly and Bossuet? Or stop interrupting your oh-so-heavenly preaching?”

Enjolras’s mouth opens and then closes and then opens again. “Well, yes… no. Shit. That’s not what I meant.”

He inhales deeply, fully prepared to calmly tell Grantaire those three simple words like a sane individual. Obviously, that’s not what happens. 

“I LOVE YOU!” Enjolras yells, possibly waking the rest of the building. He falters, trying to gauge Grantaire’s sleepy expression before deciding to barrel on. “Wait. No, I definitely meant that. You are very special to me. You distract me until I lose my train of thought, until all I can think about, awake or sleeping, is you and your witty responses.”

Grantaire, quite awake now, blinks wide blue eyes at Enjolras, which should, quite frankly, be illegal. Nothing about this whole scenario should be legal, from Grantaire’s cute pajamas to his cute self. Enjolras is left unsure of himself for once because Grantaire is still giving him a wide-eyed expression. He also thinks his heart will die and he’ll melt into a puddle when Grantaire literally shakes his head, probably to clear it and blurts out, “I love you too! Maybe since I first laid eyes on you.”

Enjolras thinks his cheeks hurt from the smile that takes over his face, but he mostly feels joy because Grantaire would still be a distraction, however, he would be one who loves him back. “So, er, sorry for waking you up, but can I please kiss you?”

The nod Enjolras receives is emphatic and very awake before he leans down and slips his arms around Grantaire’s waist, hands feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin flannel. Grantaire all but falls into Enjolras and laces his fingers behind his neck. Grantaire finally gives himself in, pink lips parting and eyes sliding closed in anticipation. The kiss is soft and sweet, not rushed in the slightest. Enjolras wonders what they look like in this moment, himself in his red coat and boots, Grantaire barefoot and in pajamas with tiny kittens on them. The kiss is broken because they actually do need to breathe, but Enjolras presses their foreheads together, two pairs of blue eyes locking onto each other, and a curtain of blond curls keeping this lovely moment private.

“Come to bed with me,” Grantaire murmurs softly before tilting his head up to press an almost worshipful kiss to Enjolras’s lips. He blushes and quickly adds, “Um, to sleep. I really want to sleep.”

Enjolras kisses Grantaire’s forehead and brushes a gentle hand over his dark hair. “Yeah. It’s been a bit exhausting for a morning.”

Shedding his outer layers, Enjolras lies in bed, Grantaire’s face tucked in the crook of his neck with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around them. The kitten pajamas are soft to the touch when Enjolras envelops Grantaire within his arms and squeezes him in a hug. Within seconds, Grantaire’s breathing evens out until he starts snoring like a kitten purring, and he unconsciously nuzzles closer while Enjolras strokes his back and falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my [Tumblr](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)...  
> I post a lot of Les Mis stuff, so perhaps something will grab your interest?


End file.
